In Your Arms
by starry-eyealchemist
Summary: A series of one-shots involving each of my favorite KnB pairings. Fluff and smut, but mostly smut.


**A/N**: So this is pretty much exactly what it sounds like. Smutty one-shots involving my favorite KnB pairings, because that's just how much I love them. These chapters are pretty much NC-17, and I apologize in advance for the abundance of fluff in them. That being said, enjoy the ride, let me know how you felt about it.

**Pairing: **Aomine x Kise

* * *

><p>Kise stirred in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open as the first few rays of sunlight came streaming in from the open folds of the dark curtains. Groaning, he shut his heavy lids tightly to try and drown out the sun's harsh rays, hoping to get at least a few more minutes of much needed sleep.<p>

As if to spite him for having such absurd thoughts bright, streaming light rained down directly on Kise's face, making the blond model huff in frustration. Putting a hand in front of his eyes to block the glow, Kise glanced over his shoulder, squinting at the digital clock perched on the nightstand beside him. The bright, red glow of the numbers read 6:43 a.m, and the blond nearly cursed out loud. If only he had shut the curtains properly last night, he would still be blissfully asleep.

Bringing his arm back down, Kise settled himself back into a comfortable position, blond tresses fanning out in all directions as he let out a long sigh. Kise had planned to sleep until at least the early afternoon that day, being that it was his only real day off in what felt like forever. With his rising stardom in the model industry, as well as the constant coming and going to and from different basketball games scattered throughout the country, the blond had barely enough time to even catch his breath. He was always making sure that his schedule worked perfectly around that of a certain tall, blue haired man, and the exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on him.

And as tiring as it all was, in the end, it was worth it, and Kise would gladly do it all over again. Which he often did.

With that particular thought in mind, Kise looked to his right, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he watched the steady rise and fall of his lover's chest while the man slept soundly beside him. Aomine's lower half was a covered in a mess of dark sheets leaving him naked from the waist up, the tanned face looking peaceful and sated in his sleep, most likely due to the night's heavy bout of activities.

Kise's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, recalling vividly what had occured last night after the two barely stepped a foot into their shared apartment.

Despite both men being almost at their limit with having to keep up with their busy schedules, Aomine had been relentless, not backing down when Kise urged him that they should rest instead, that Aomine needed to replenish his strength.

"_You're all the nourishment I need, Kise."_

And with that, all rational thought flew out the window as passion overtook everything else.

Because no matter how tired Kise was, how physically spent or mentally drained, all that would fade away at the feeling of warm hands on him, deep kisses that left him trembling, and the hungry look on a wildly handsome face that rendered Kise into a needy pile of nerves.

Kise couldn't refuse his powerful lover, no matter how hard he tried, much to his occasional chagrin. Aomine a_lways _had to have his way. Not that Kise minded, really. In the end, he couldn't find anything to complain about.

Smiling warmly, Kise's eyes roamed over the sleeping face once again before they cast downward, taking in the sight of the taut, rippling muscles of Aomine's abdomen, the sculpted arms, the strong, dark neck. He was in the middle of committing it all to memory when Aomine's stomach began rumbling softly.

Kise giggled. The two had been so desperate to get into bed that they had skipped dinner altogether, getting their fill on one another instead.

Deciding that it was pointless to try and go back to sleep, Kise sat up in bed, yawning as he stretched his arms high above his head, his abused muscles aching in protest.

Kneading his sore shoulder with his hand, Kise flung the heavy duvet carefully away from his naked body, barely managing to move an inch off the bed when a strong, tanned arm wrapped itself around his middle and pulled the blond back down to the mattress, making the startled male shriek in surprise. The tanned arm was connected to an equally tanned body, which crushed Kise to a strong, bare chest.

"Aominecchi!" The blond model squirmed in protest, bringing his hands up to try and push himself away. "You scared me, I thought you were sleeping!"

"Kise." A deep, low growl reverberated in the blunette's throat, not sounding pleased at all. "Where the hell you going so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Kise continued to struggle against his captor, which only managed to make Aomine tighten his grip on the blond. "You're crushing me!"

"Jeez," Aomine yawned, ignoring his lover's words of protest. "So damn noisy. Shut up, will ya?"

Despite his initial annoyance, Kise knew if he continued to put up a fight, the chances of him actually winning against Aomine were probably equal to the chances of Aomine putting on a skirt and dancing around like a ballerina. He sighed in frustration, choosing instead to wrap pale arms around his dark lover, snuggling into the warm body with a frown marred on his face.

"You always have to ruin everything, Aominecchi," Kise grumbled. "I was thinking about bringing you breakfast in bed or something."

Aomine snorted above him, and Kise could feel rather than see as the man rolled his eyes.

"Tch. Idiot," the deep voice boomed. "Who needs that crap? It's too early for breakfast."

"Aominecchi, so mean!" Kise swatted Aomine's arm, the blonde's frown deepening as he felt a chuckle vibrate in the larger man's chest. "Instead of putting your hands all over me as soon as we walk in the door, you should be eating dinner."

"I didn't hear you complaining about it last night," Aomine smirked, pleased with his lover's reaction.

"L-Like I can get a word in when you're trying so hard to rip all my clothes off!" Kise felt heat flood his cheeks.

"Hah?" Aomine sounded genuinely confused. "From what I remember, you got plenty of words out. You kept yelling over and over how bad you wanted me to fuck y—"

"Stupid!" Kise fumed, his face now as red as a tomato. "That's not what I meant!"

"Besides," Aomine purred, his voice smooth. "If you want me to eat something so bad, you could just give me you."

Kise lowered his head in embarrassment and annoyance. "How… how can you be so eager to go again after last night? You're insatiable!"

Aomine laughed, turning his body slightly so that Kise's head rested just under his chin. "Exactly," he said, kissing the top of blond hair. "I can never get enough of you."

If it were possible for Kise's blush to deepen, it did; his face turned a deep shade of crimson as Aomine's words sent wave after wave of unsettling emotion that shook Kise deep to his core.

Kise never could get used to Aomine's words of affection, despite all the time the two had spent together. It was unnerving, to say the least, the way Kise reacted so eagerly to Aomine's every word and touch, every tender sweep of fingertips, every lust filled gaze.

To mask the onslaught of emotions that Aomine always carefully extracted from him without the dark man even knowing, Kise always tried hiding his flustered expressions by shying away from Aomine's prying eye. Which was rather difficult. There was nothing his lover didn't see. Even when he claimed and pretended not to notice anything, Kise knew better. He supposed he should be grateful for the fact, but he just wished that there was nothing he needed to be grateful _for_.

He was a grown man, for God's sake, not a junior high student with their first crush.

Pushing down the amount of chagrin _that _particular thought rose in him, Kise distracted himself by bringing his nose up to Aomine's bare chest, taking in deep inhales of the rich, chocolaty smell of his lover, his most favorite scent in the world, something he would never get tired of.

"Oi. That tickles."

Kise surpressed a giggle. "Sorry," he said, smiling into the tan skin, his face cooling down to an appropriate temperature. He nestled closer into Aomine's side, sighing in content as he felt Aomine trace comforting circles into his naked back while intertwining his fingers together with Kise's.

The blond couldn't remember another time when he had felt this happy, this at peace. Not even when Aomine had reciprocated his love for Kise for the first time ever all those years ago had he felt this completely at bliss. He smiled as he recalled the other's younger, sputtering face, how the darker man had lost his cool in such a way that was so rare for him, how adorable he looked with a light pink dusting his cheeks as he kissed Kise for the first time.

Kise had been too stunned to react then, too caught up in the way his lips had burned with feverish heat from the pressure that had been on them only moments before. And after Aomine had begun to speak, not being able to take the silence any longer, Kise had sealed his mouth with another hot kiss.

His heart had swelled in his chest then, but it was nothing to the overwhelming feeling he had now, with Aomine lying next to him, whispering to him, teasing him, smiling so contentedly.

"You're thinking about something." Kise jerked slightly, Aomine's gruff tone snapping the smaller man out of his reminiscent thoughts, bringing him right back to the present.

"How'd you know?" the blond asked, grinning sheepishly. Aomine could see right through him.

"Because you have this really annoying look on your face like you're in pain," Aomine replied. "You know thinking too hard hurts your brain."

Kise growled, his arms swinging wildly in front of him. "You're such an ass!"

Almost embarrassingly easily, Aomine caught Kise's hands in his before he could do any real damage. "The truth hurts," he said, smirking evilly at the angry blond imprisoned beside him. Kise puffed out his cheeks in irritation, his eyebrows narrowing, staring up at Aomine with a dark expression.

Aomine laughed, clearly amused by Kise's reactions. "You should see your face now," he grinned before his lips settled back into that stupid crooked smiled that Kise hated so much, almost as much as he loved it.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Baka! I'm not telling you."

"Aww," Aomine teased, bringing his face down so it was level with Kise's. "Did you get mad?"

"No!" Kise tried to turn his body away, his struggles turning frantic to hide his burning face as Aomine's navy eyes settled upon Kise's auburn orbs.

"You're a shitty liar."

Kise struggled to free himself once again. "Let go!"

"I'll let go once you tell me," Aomine's voice had lowered an octave, sending deep shivers down Kise's spine. With Kise's hands still locked tightly in his iron grip, Aomine peppered his blond lover's face with kisses. On Kise's nose, his forehead, his cheeks, the lids of his eyes. Kise bit his lip, trying to ignore the way his body heated up with every brush of Aomine's lips on him.

Aomine was kissing everywhere but where the blond so badly craved, and Kise tried to bring his face up just as Aomine kissed a particular spot right next to his mouth, but Aomine proved to be faster, moving away before Kise could have what he wanted. The blond fumed in frustration.

Aomine smirked, waiting patiently.

Sighing in defeat, Kise averted his gaze from Aomine's. "I was just… thinking about the first time we kissed."

"Oh?" Aomine raised a dark eyebrow. "And why's that?"

Kise bit his lip in another show of defiance. There was no way he could tell Aomine the truth. No _way. _It was way too embarrassing. The other man would laugh at him just like he always did, for getting so caught up in his emotions, for acting like a love sick teenage girl. He couldn't tell Aomine how his heart was positively over flowing with love for this annoying, arrogant man, overbearing man who _always_ had to have his way. He would never live it down.

When Kise showed no signs of continuing, still avoiding the larger man's prying eyes, Aomine tightened his grip on pale wrists, causing Kise to flinch and finally look up into dark, navy orbs.

For what felt like an endless amount of time, Aomine simply stared, saying nothing, the look in his eyes speaking for him.

"Do you want me to force it out of you?"

Kise shivered involuntarily.

Having been with Aomine for several years now, he knew the look on his tanned lover's face right away. He'd know _that _look anywhere.

Sensing the impending danger, the blond gulped once, averting his gaze to a spot next to Aomine's head, trying to ignore the way his entire body suddenly erupted with heat.

"I—um," Kise sputtered. "I should start breakfast—"

In a flash, Kise found himself pinned under Aomine's large frame, wrists held tightly above his head, thighs roughly spread apart as naked bodies pressed flush against each other.

Kise stopped breathing, melting under the gaze of navy eyes that he had no hope to escape from no matter how hard he struggled.

The blonde quivered, helpless, staring dumbstruck at the man above him.

"I thought I told you," Aomine growled, leaning down close enough to where Kise could feel the other man's hot breath on his face, their mouths only inches apart. "I don't want any fucking breakfast."

Before he could get another word out, Aomine had captured Kise's lips with his own, sending heat coursing through the blond in all directions.

Their mouths fused together in a familiar sync, Kise letting out soft whimpers and moans as Aomine's tongue slid hungrily into his hot cavern. Their tongues danced together in a show of dominance and submission, Aomine easily overpowering the other.

Aomine kissed Kise breathless, his skilled mouth sending shivers down the blond's spine, heat pooling in his groin as Aomine had his way with him. Pinned under the larger man like this, Kise was helpless to do anything, his body only surrendering to the masterful strokes and licks of Aomine's tongue on his.

When Aomine left his mouth to move down to the hollow of his throat, Kise's lips were wet and red and throbbing, drool dribbling down his chin. He sucked in deep gulps of air, moaning as Aomine sucked, nipped, and bit at the sensitive skin of his neck.

"A-Aominecchi…ah, w-wait, it's… it's still earl—ah!" Kise's pleas were cut off by a particularly harsh nip to his throat, followed by a soothing lick as Aomine chased the pain away with pleasure, making Kise moan out loud.

"Eh? Were you saying something, Kise?" The blunette teased in the hot, seductive tone he knew drove Kise absolutely wild, making the blonde's earlier words die in his throat.

Aomine ran his tongue down smooth, milky skin, only stopping once he reached Kise's erect nipples. He popped one into his mouth, sucking harshly on the pink bud, causing the blond beneath him to arch his back in delight.

Aomine let go of the tight grip he had on Kise's wrists, one hand pinching the nipple that his mouth wasn't occupied on while the other ran down pale hips.

Immediately, Kise's hands were in dark hair. He bit his lower lip from crying out, pulling gently at the head that was ravishing his chest, and when a hard thigh slid up between his legs and _pressed,_ Kise found he could no longer keep quiet, mewling out loud from the delicious pleasure coursing down his spine.

Kise needed more of that delicious pressure, craved it, lusted for it. He dug his heels into Aomine's firm hips, trying to get more of the friction, but the larger man pulled back, making Kise groan.

"Aominecchi, aah-_please_," Kise pleaded, his hips wriggling shamelessly.

Unyielding, Aomine continued his journey down Kise's pale torso, his treacherous tongue softly biting and sucking at any piece of skin he came across before blowing the wet skin with his hot breath. "Please what, baby?" The deep tone was low, seductive.

Kise squirmed. That voice, along with Aomine's pet name for him, _did _things to the blonde. He could feel himself getting hotter and harder, the aching need to be filled by Aomine climbing steadily higher.

"Please," Kise begged. "Touch me…"

Kise could feel Aomine smirk against his stomach, and the blond looked down, his dazed expression meeting lust-filled eyes that threatened to devour him, making the smaller man shiver with anticipation.

Aomine moved further downward, unhooking Kise's legs that were holding his waist in a vice like grip, pushing Kise's milky thighs far apart as Aomine looked between them, licking his lips hungrily. He didn't say anything, just stared, watching as Kise's erection bounced up and down lewdly, the blond writhing under him with a desperate need to be touched.

"Don't...don't stare," Kise panted, bringing his hand up to cover his cheeks that were flushed bright red.

With his most famous crooked smile, Aomine turned his gaze to Kise's face, the look in Aomine's eyes speaking a variety of things that made Kise's heart flutter in his chest.

"You're so beautiful, Kise," the tanned man whispered huskily, and with that, his mouth descended on his lover's cock.

"Ngh—aah! Aominecchi!" Pale hands gripped broad shoulders as all air was ripped from Kise's throat. He arched backwards, hips bucking, mouth wide open as Aomine licked the hard shaft with his expert mouth.

Aomine's tongue poked at the slit dripping with pre cum, swirling his hot muscle around the head before sliding down the side of Kise's throbbing length and then fully engulfing him in his mouth. Kise gasped, the heat around his cock making him dizzy with pleasure, the sight of dark hair bobbing between his legs the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Aomine's mouth on him was so good, so hot, Kise knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Sensing that the blond was near, Aomine took his mouth off Kise with an audible pop, making his lover whine in protest. "Not yet." Wasting no time, Aomine roughly pushed Kise's thighs further up until they were level with Kise's chest, Aomine's dark hands contrasting starkly against the skin as his hot tongue slid into Kise's twitching hole.

"Oh, g_od_, Aominecchi!" Kise moaned loudly, digging his fingers into the sheets beside him as his nerves were set on fire.

Aomine swirled his tongue around Kise's tight entrance, licking and sucking the tight ring of muscle before thrusting it back inside, fingers reaching in to probe and stretch the tight flesh, making the blond see stars.

The overwhelming sensation was driving Kise wild. His hips buckled uncontrollably, his cock red and hard and leaking down onto his stomach.

"Daiki…" Kise croaked, his chest heaving. "Ngh, I…I need you."

"Hmm?" Aomine vibrated against his hole, making Kise mewl out loud from the feeling. "Need what? Where?" Aomine's eyes darted upward, staring at the sloppy, obscene mess that was Kise's face. He smirked.

"Your..." Kise's words escaped him in broken whispers. "In my…"

"Eh? You have to say it properly or I won't know what you're talking about."

Kise bit his lip, not wanting to give in to Aomine's torturous teasing, but the blond knew he was well beyond his limit.

With every ounce of courage that came to him only in times such as these, and with his face flushed a deep shade of pink, Kise slipped his hands under his knees, spreading himself open for the man between his thighs, his slick, wet hole bared completely to Aomine in an open invitation.

Aomine watched Kise carefully, his navy eyes darkening as he raked in the sight before him.

"Please, please, Aominecchi," Kise panted, breathless with desire. "Fuck my ass."

Aomine's eyes widened a fraction, and Kise reveled in the fact that only he could have this effect on him, only he could see the wild look in his lover's eyes as all of his careful control slipped away.

"Fuck, Kise," Aomine growled huskily.

It was Kise's turn to smirk. "That's the idea."

In one quick move that was too fast for Kise to see, Aomine lined his throbbing length with Kise's entrance, the blonde's eyes rolling into the back of his head as Aomine slid inside him with bruising force, burying himself all the way to the hilt.

Kise cried out loud as Aomine's cock brushed over the spot deep inside of him, shooting white hot pleasure up his spine and blurring his vision slightly.

"Deeper," Kise pleaded, wrapping himself around Aomine, fingernails tearing into the skin of his back.

"Beg me." Aomine set a slow pace, his thick length thrusting in and out of Kise's tight entrance just enough.

Kise sobbed in frustration, his hips meeting Aomine's thrust for thrust. He brought his lips up to the bluenette's ear, his tongue grazing the shell as he moaned, "Please-_ah_... Aominecchi, fuck my slutty ass hole."

"You're such a greedy slut," Aomine growled, but his movements as he slid into Kise stayed the same. "You'd die without my cock wouldn't you."

Kise gasped, Aomine's filthy litany lighting a fire deep into every nerve of his being, and all he could feel in that moment was Aomine, hard and hot inside of him. Words escaped his lips before Kise could even register what they were. "_Yes_-haa..ah, I... I'd die."

"You love my cock don't you, Kise? You love it when I fuck your tight little hole and make you come all over yourself."

"Daiki, please..." What Kise pleaded for, he wasn't sure. Aomine knew exactly what his words did to the blond, that his voice alone was enough to make Kise come without even being touched, and he knew the tanned man took advantage of that in any way he could.

The bluenette continued without trepidation. "You love feeling me inside you, filling you, stretching you wide as I pound you over and over again." Aomine groaned as Kise tightened around him and the larger man stilled, his slow movements coming to a halt. "Tell me baby, tell me how much you love it and I'll give you just what you need."

Kise could feel hot tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Aomine's relentless teasing nearly sending him over the edge. He wrapped pale legs tighter around tan hips, trying to get Aomine to move, to do something, _anything. _He needed him so badly, so desperately, Kise could feel himself going crazy with want.

He threw his last remaining bits of pride away as Kise all but screamed, "I love it! Aominecchi, I love it so much! I'd die without your cock, I love it, I love being fucked by you, Aominecchi!" Kise gasped for breath, his voice cracking at the end, barely above a whisper as he poured his heart out, "I love you, Aominecchi."

Tears began falling steadily down pale, flushed cheeks, and Kise's eyes flew open wide as he felt a hot hand carress the side of his face with such gentleness that his heart swelled in his chest. Aomine stared down at him with a mix of expressions on his face: Shock, awe, wonder, pride, but most of all, love. It emanated off Aomine in waves, pouring out of every surface, every orifice, encasing Kise in a thick, warm cocoon. This was how Aomine expressed himself, not with words, but with actions. It was so strong, so potent, that every time it happened Kise was caught off guard, and he could feel himself falling in love all over again.

The bluenette lowered his face, capturing Kise's plump, pink lips with his own. Tan hands entangled in soft, blond locks, Aomine pulling back to stare into aurburn orbs.

"Good boy."

And with that, Aomine spread Kise's milky thighs, burying himself all the way to the hilt inside Kise's tight, wet heat.

"Fuck," Aomine growled, burying his face into the side of Kise's neck. "So damn tight."

Kise threw his head back in ecstasy, moaning wantonly, arms tightening around Aomine's broad back as Aomine thrust into him with fervor. The blond could feel himself tightening as that thick length rammed into him, hitting his prostate again and again. His back arched, hips bucking wildly, his neglected arousal begging to be touched.

Sensing Kise's need, Aomine used one hand to steady himself against the mattress while the other reached down between their connected bodies, his hips unpausing in their contact with Kise's. The blond model gasped with delight as Aomine's large, warm hand wrapped around his aching cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"Nggh," Kise mewled. "_There_, Aominecchi, it's... it's-_ah_-so good!" The room was filled with Kise's loud cries, and he could feel himself being pulled closer and closer towards the edge, threatening to send him over at any second.

Aomine licked down the side of Kise's smooth throat before bringing the blonde's mouth in for another hungry kiss. Kise moaned into that hot mouth, loving the way he could feel every part of him being completely engulfed by Aomine. All too soon, the bluenette pulled away, leaving Kise breathless, his cheeks flushed, pupils dilated. Aomine kissed his lover's temple before dragging his lips to the shell of Kise's ear.

"Come for me, Kise."

Aomine was everywhere, and the sensation was all too much for the blond. With a breathless cry of his lover's name on his lips, Kise exploded, coating himself with his hot, sticky come. Aomine rode him through it, groaning as he thrust into him once, twice, three times before emptying himself inside Kise's tight body.

The two stayed unmoving for several seconds, Aomine still buried inside Kise as their loud breathing filled the air around them. Kise's arms fell limply down to his sides, his pale chest heaving with every breath he took, his wet, blond hair matted to his face.

Slowly, Aomine pulled out of Kise, and the blond blushed as he felt Aomine's hot come slowly dripping down between his thighs.

Before he could raise his tired hands to cover his face in embarrassment, Aomine captured pale fingers with his own, bringing Kise's hands to his mouth as he placed kiss after kiss against the blond's soft palms. Kise giggled, loving how the bluenette gave Kise affection in his own, unique way. With his hands still holding Kise's tightly, Aomine brought them up to cup his face, smirking down at the flushed blond beneath him.

"I think I have a good idea what it is you were thinking about earlier," Aomine stated bluntly, his body still nestled between Kise's legs.

Kise's eyes widened slightly in surprise, having almost forgotten the conversation the two had been having right before this whole ordeal "You...do?" He asked curiously, panic setting in as he cursed Aomine's strange sixth sense.

"Yup," Aomine's familiar cocky grin settled itself on his lips playfully. "You were thinking about how great I am in bed."

The blond blinked, mouth open slightly as quiet laughter bubbled in his stomach and up his throat, causing the man above him to smirk in well known triumph.

Kise smiled happily, wiping away the tears that fell as his laughter continued.

For now, his secret was safe. For now, he wouldn't have to confess to Aomine all sorts of embarrassing things. He would tell him one day, but not today. Not like the man didn't know already, but still.

"Yup! You're absolutely right, Aominecchi."

For now and for as long as he lived, Kise wanted to see that smile on his lover's face, a smile that Kise himself had put there.

He couldn't help it that he fell in love everytime he saw it.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Well, there you have it! Sorry if it was a bit long, I just love this pairing so, so much, I couldn't get enough of it. I don't think the next chapters will be as long, so not to worry. Thanks for reading, my OTP loves you.

**Next** **up**: Kagami x Kuroko


End file.
